role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Mario '''(マリオ) is a heroic plumber and the protagonist of the Super ''Mario ''franchise, along with his brother Luigi. He has appeared in multiple ''Super Mario ''titles and over 200 games up to date, even in multi-crossover games such as ''Super Smash Brothers'', who he, is one of main icons along with Link, Pikachu, Kirby, and Samus. His iconic design has since been a recognizing point of gaming and other social media, used by Gojiran respectively. Appearance Mario is typically shown wearing his trademark outfit wherever he goes. He has a long-sleeved red shirt with a noticeable collar at the neck, and are tucked under a nice pair of white gloves with cuffs at the wrist and three plaits on each. Layered over the shirt is a pair of royal blue overalls with light yellow buttons, and stop at his ankles. On his feet is a pair of light brown work shoes that curve to just above his heel, with tan bottoms. In the Paper Mario series, these are known as the Boots. Personality Mario is known for being kind, cheerful, courageous, and headstrong and is also eager and cocky in certain occasions. He has an immutable sense of heroism, friendliness, and somewhat of a fiery personality. Officially, however, Nintendo producers have stated that Mario's biography is kept simple in order to make the character versatile and reusable in many different games and situations. Mario is indeed one of the most underdeveloped characters in the Mario series. In fact, his brother Luigi has even gained a bit more of a personality in recent games. In most media and some games, though, Mario is depicted as an Italian plumber from Brooklyn who stands for what is right and has a love for Italian food. He is also bilingual, as he can speak both English and Italian, though he knows little English. Mario has proven himself to be an excellent fighter, all-around sports player, and party lover in Mario spin-off titles. Mario shows generally good sportsmanship for his wins and losses, even complimenting his opponent if he fails to be first, such as instances in Mario Kart 8 and Fortune Street. At other times, however, such as in Mario Kart 64, he cries, and in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, he throws a small fit as well as crying. Mario has been shown on very occasions, such as certain cutscenes in Mario Power Tennis, but often in Super Mario-Kun, to have an almost overbearing attitude towards his brother. However, this could also just be Mario's outgoing "big brother" personality interacting with Luigi's more introverted nature. Additionally, Mario is much more impulsive and aggressive than his brother Luigi and is willing to enter dangerous situations all alone. Mario will often attempt to quickly solve a problem with his actions. Mallow even had to physically restrain Mario from brawling several times, such as before the battle with Bowyer, so that the heroes could figure out what exactly was happening to their world. While Mario will accept help and even partners during his adventures, at times he may also resent the implication that he needs the help in the first place. Despite this, he seems to enjoy their company. In the Super Mario-Kun, Mario is short-tempered, and he resorts to yelling at his friends for failing or making uncalled-for actions. In Super Mario-Kun, Mario is not above in certain vulgar actions, such as farting to taunt his opponents or urinating on Yoshi, and he also cross-dresses several times. The title itself and the artstyle of the Super Mario-Kun manga also depicts Mario with a childish personality. which shows at points. "Kun" is a generally masculine Japanese honorific for juniors such as boys or teenagers. Despite these potential flaws, Mario is a kind-hearted and brave hero who often places the problems and needs of others before his own. This is shown in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door when Doopliss steals his identity, and he is still willing to help Vivian with her problem. He is willing to risk his life to save the lives of millions from Bowser's destructive forces and any other villains he comes across. Powers and abilities Mario's most notable ability is having some manipulation of fire, and his jump. He's also shown as an excellent fighter and capable of other things, as said before, playing in sports and others. He also has a large variety of power-ups, some of them even able to pull up close to superhuman levels, though a majority of them have the same ability, bit pulled to a higher extent or a lower extent. Normal form= '''Mario *Has great strength; able to lift someone like Bowser or heavier. *Some manipulation of fire. *Excellent use of fighting. *Excellent use of sport techniques. *A jump physically higher than a ordinary human. |-|Fire form= Fire Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the fire flower, his hat turns to a white color, the cloth color of his arms are white, and his vest turns to a red color. *Full control of fire. *Able to form multiple arts of fire: firing flaming rays, flame-made moves, etc. |-|Super Mario= Super Mario This form is the product Mario absorbing Super Mushroom, causing him to grow much bigger in size. *Stands at 28m. *Strength is enhanced and increased. *Speed is slower. *Cannot do his high jump. *Power can wreck weak to hard objects, and if hit on a opponent, it will cause a plethora of damage. |-|Mini form= Mini Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Poison Mushroom, making him much smaller. *Stands at 1'11. *Strength has decreased much more. *Speed has increased much more. *His size can allow him to get in small and tiny objectives. |-|Ice form= Ice Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Ice flower, possessing ice-based abilities that are already increased. His hat and arms alters to a ice blue color, and his vest turns to a slightly darker shade of red. *Manipulation of fire alters to the control of ice attack abilities, also increased. *Able to form multiple arts of ice techniques: summoning ice glaciers, shards, ice beams, etc. |-|Frog form= Frog Mario This form is the product of Mario wearing the Frog suit, his appearance doesn't change much other than just donning the Frog suit. His gloves pop out where his arms pop out. *Loses the ability to create fire. *Has the ability to swim but pulled near to a superhuman extent, such as swimming through hurricane-like-turbines, typhoons, etc. |-|Invincible form= Invincible Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Super Star, as it grants him an amazing ability, though it only lasts for a short time. He possesses a multicolored aura around him, and he also is engulfed in the same color. White sparkles fill in all around his body. *He loses the ability to create fire, but Mario's use of fighting is increased much much more. As each of his attacks will inflict a plethora of damage. *His own body reacts to nearby objects to a high level, though not able to destroy intense objects by running into them, levels below that will allow his body to break through them with ease. |-|Double form= Double Mario This form is the product of Mario of eating the Double Cherry, allowing him of a unique ability. Nothing changes on his appearance. *Abilities from previous form. *Ability to make up to 5 clones of himself, each with the same ability as the real Mario does. |-|Cape form= Cape Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Cape Feather, making him don a yellow cape on his back. *Ability to float/fly. *Possession of the Cape. Mario can reflect projectiles using the cape and can hit enemies with it, or spin them, with bursts of wind. |-|Boomerang= Boomerang Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Boomerang Flower, as his stomach is now a shell, he wears a shell-like hat, his vest is now red in color, his shoes are also blue, and he holds a white and blue boomerang. *Loses the ability to control fire. *When sent flying at an enemy inside his shell or outside, facing towards the enemy, his shell can inflict a plethora of damage. *When sent flying or is at high speeds head-top first, his shell-like hat can inflict a plethora of damage. *When throwing his boomerang, it can also set a massive amount of damage. |-|Penguin form= Penguin Mario This form is the product of Mario getting a hold of the Penguin Suit. Mario's appearance is basically him in a penguin suit, but his vest is outside the lower part of the suit. This form is an upgrade to the Ice form. *Loses the ability to control fire. *The suit allows Mario slide on his belly at extreme speeds. *Manipulation of water and ice. |-|Hammer form= Hammer Mario This form is the product of Mario grabbing the iconic giant hammer of the Super Mario series. He has the shell-like hat like his Boomerang form, black and white in color, he dons a black and white shell on his back, his vest alters to a black color, the cloth color of his arms turn white, and dons a giant hammer. This form is similar to the Boomerang ability in terms of power, but this form is an upgrade and is arguably stronger. *Loses the ability to control fire. *Like the Boomerang ability, when sent flying or is at high speeds and hits an opponent shell-hat first, the hit itself can inflict a plethora of damage. *Hat can also do the same like said ability, when sent flying or at high speeds head-top first, his shell-like hat can inflict a plethora of damage. *His hammer is the most dangerous weapon here, when she slams or hits his hammer at someone, charging with full power, it can inflict a accumulative massive amount of damage, when at the sky, it's enough to send them flying past midair. |-|Cloud form= Cloud Mario This form is the product Mario absorbing the Cloud Flower, donning a cloud like hat, and his color scheme is similar to Fire Mario's, only being that the cloth color of his arms are red, and his vest is white. *Loses the ability to control fire. *Can float. *Ability to create clouds that he can step and float on. *Can walk on clouds he didn't create. *Can control clouds he didn't create. *Manipulation of creating clouds as an object; and can be used as a weapon, for say, like a sword, hammer, axe, etc. |-|Superball form= Superball Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Super Flower, altering his hat color to black, the cloth of his arms turning red, and his vest turning to a red color. *Loses the ability to control fire. *Can create a bowling like-superball out of thin air up to a small to an immensely large size. *Throwing said balls can inflict a plethora of damage, similar to a speeding shell's damage. |-|Metal form= Metal Mario This form is the product of Mario wearing the Metal Cap on. His whole body including his clothing is now coated in silver-metal matte. *Loses the ability to control fire. *Manipulation of metal. *Standard speed now lowers. *Body is harder to hit through and harder to piece, though not to an intense level. This also contrasts to that when hit, Mario can feel almost nothing hit him. |-|Statue form= Statue Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Statue Leaf, his body now in a salute-like pose and his body is now completely just stone and is frozen. He has features similar to the Tanooki suit. Mario rarely uses this ability, but he usually uses it when he is in deep trouble and someone must use his body to smash onto other opponents, inflicting lot's of damage. *Loses the ability to control fire. *Body can be used to smash opponents or other objects, able to cause lot's of damage. |-|Rock form= Rock Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Rock Mushroom, as his body is engulfed in a big rock with only his head popping out, and dons a rock-like hat. *Loses the ability to control fire. *Can roll into opponents at fast speeds, and when sent flying or send hitting into an opponent it can cause massive damage. |-|Spring form= Spring Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Spring Mushroom, as his body is wrapped around in a thick spring. *Loses the ability to control fire. *Can jump up into midair. |-|Bee form= Bee Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Bee Mushroom, as he now dons a bee suit and a brown cap with yellow antenna, and his arms also pop out. *Loses the ability to control fire. *Ability to float/fly. *Can use his stinger to stab an opponent. |-|Cat form= Cat Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Super Bell, wearing a golden, orange, and white cat suit. Even though this ability brings great powers to Mario, he does not like wearing this suit much, and whoever would read this section would probably see why. *Loses the ability to control fire. *Has an advanced climbing ability, like the Frog form, almost to a superhuman level. *Previous ability also contrasts with Mario having an excellent amount of speed. *Able to use claws to slash and scar his opponents. |-|Lucky Cat form= Lucky Cat Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Lucky Bell, transforming him into a golden cat-like statue. It has a slot machine-like ability, and this form is practically an upgrade to Statue Mario. *Loses the ability to control fire. *Has the ability to move unlike the Statue form, but it is still much more downgraded. *The coin you see in the middle of Lucky Cat Mario's stomach can be used to shoot out coins that deal a plethora of damage. Lucky Cat Mario pulls a "lever" besides his cat cloth, the coin in the middle of his stomach shoots out as many coins Lucky Cat Mario wants, and a multiple barrage of coins can send the opponent flying past midair. *Body can be used to throw or hit with, and the damage thrown inflicts more than Statue Mario, enough to send someone past midair. |-|Bunny form= Bunny Mario This form is the product of Mario eating a specialized carrot yet to be properly named, as he adopts bunny ears on the top of his hat. *Abilities from normal form. *Allows him to hop up in the sky, midair as his max. *The ability grants him increased speed. |-|Wing form= Wing Mario This form is the product of Mario wearing the Wing Cap on, as he adopts two little wings on each side of his hat. *Abilities from normal form. *Ability to float/fly. |-|Vanish form= Vanish Mario This form is the product of Mario wearing the Vanish Cap, making him intangible, though his half transparent appearance can give him away. *Abilities from normal form. *Is intangible, ability to walk through objects, enemies, etc. |-|Luigi Mario form= Luigi Mario This form is the product of Mario wearing the Luigi Cap, possessing his brother's abilities as his hat and arms alter to a green color and his vest is slightly darker. *Has Luigi's physical abilities, having more potential strength, and potential like-speed. *Has a higher jump like Luigi comparing between this form and his normal form. *Possesses worse traction. |-|Wario Mario form= Wario Mario This form is the product of Mario wearing the Wario Cap, as his hat and arms alter to yellow, his vest is purple, and his shoes are now a green color. Mario prefers to never use this power-up because the cap possesses his rival's abilities and powers, who he also finds Wario very annoying. *Has Wario's physical abilities, having increased strength and low speed. *Has a lower jump than both Mario and Luigi. *Possesses Wario's 'exploding fart' ability. |-|Raccoon form= Raccoon Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Super Leaf, donning raccoon ears on each side of his hat and a raccoon tail. *Has the ability to control fire. *Ability to float, fly, and glide. *Can tail whip his enemies. *High speed. |-|Tanooki form= Tanooki Mario This form is the product of Mario wearing the Tanooki suit. Not much is told about his appearance, as said, he wears a Tanooki suit and his gloves pop out of where the arms fit in. This form is an upgrade to Raccoon Mario. *Abilities from Racoon form, all but losing the ability to control fire. *Has higher speed. *Can turn into a statue for those to grab him and hit opponents/objects on. |-|White Tanooki form= White Tanooki Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Invincibility Leaf, choosing this form to ascend and acts as an upgrade to his Raccoon form alongside the White Raccoon form. His suit except for the tail turn into an all-white color, and his tail is now a white and gold striped color. *Fire has altered to gold-white flames. *Abilities from Raccoon form. *Higher speed, faster than White Raccoon form. *Strength has increased, though weaker than White Raccoon form. *Like the Invincible form, his body reacts to objects near him and can smash through objects to a weak to hard level. |-|Flying Mario= Flying Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing a Red Star. His appearance is similar to Superball Mario's, the only difference being that his vest is black and the cloth of his arms are red. *Loses the ability to control fire, as his fire now alters to the manipulation of solar-star-like powers. *Able to float/fly freely, a blue aura of several bodies of him following behind him when he moves. |-|Rainbow form= Rainbow Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Rainbow star, a enhanced version of the Super Star. His whole body is now full of rainbow colors, white sparkles appearing around his body, rainbow stars follow behind him, and several rainbow aura bodies following behind him when he moves. This form is an upgrade to Invincible Mario. *Loses the ability to control fire, but use of fighting has enhanced much more, exceeding the Invincible form's levels. *Hits to opponents can cause a massive plethora of damage. *Like the Invincible form, his body reacts to nearby objects, and can destroy and smash through them with ease whether they are at a weak to an intense level. *The form lasts longer than the Invincible form, but still in a fair amount of time. |-|Flying Squirrel form= Flying Squirrel Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Super Acorn, donning a flying squirrel outfit. *Ability to control fire. *Can float/fly. *High speed. *Can cling onto objects with ease. *Midair jump. |-|Power Squirrel form= Power Squirrel Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the P-Acorn (or Power Acorn), as he looks similar to the Flying Squirrel form, though his hat and the cloth color of his arms change to a light wood color, and a big red "P" faces at his hat. This form is an upgrade to the Flying Squirrel form. *Abilities from Flying Squirrel form. *Manipulation of fire increased. *Speed has enhanced. *Can jump past midair. |-|P-Wing form= P-Wing Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the P-Wing. His appearance his basically the Raccoon suit, but with two big blue "P"'s on each side of his hat. This form acts as a side or alternate upgrade to the Raccoon Mario form, as its alternate upgrade is the Tanooki suit. *Abilities from Raccoon Mario. *Loses the ability to control fire. *Higher speed than Raccoon form. |-|Propeller form= Propeller Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Propeller Mushroom, as he wears an all red Propeller suit and a Propeller hat, and his shoe color changes to blue. *Ability to control fire. *Can use the propellers on the top of his hat to drill through objects or enemies. |-|Boo form= Boo Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Boo Mushroom, as he adopts a Boo body, though his nose, and his hat remain on his body to differ from regular Boo's. *Loses the ability to control fire. *Intangible, able to pass through objects, enemies, etc. *Can read Booish. |-|Gold form= Gold Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Gold Flower, like the Metal form, his body is coated entirely in golden-yellow matte, and golden-yellow sparkles appear around his body. This form is an upgrade to the Metal Mario form. *Loses the ability to control fire. *Manipulation of more effective, golden metal. *Abilities from Metal Mario form. *Body is more harder to hit and pierce through. This also contrasts to when hit, Mario can feel as if nothing hit him. *Unlike his Metal form, his speed is higher. |-|Goomba's Shoe form= Goomba's Shoe Mario This form is the product of Mario hopping in the Goomba's shoe. He appears sitting or standing inside a giant green shoe. *Loses the ability to control fire. *The shoe can move; and is able to truck through weak to hard objects. |-|Builder form= Builder Mario This form is the product of Mario absorbing the Builder mushroom. He appears to have a workhelm, a belt with constructive tools, and his vest has altered to a red color and the shirt and hat color has altered to orange. *Loses the ability to control fire. *With his tools, Mario can use them to create any object. Let it be a sword, a wall, a shield, etc. Making these highly reliable. |-|White Raccoon form= Dr. Mario Dr. Mario is an identity created by Mario in one of the early Dr. Mario games. Under this identity, Mario dons a lab coat, a head mirror, and a stethoscope around his neck. He first appeared in his titular game, Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario and Nurse Toadstool, his assistant nurse, work at the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital, where Dr. Mario eliminates Viruses and other diseases by using Megavitamins, which has been the standard for subsequent games starring him. *Loses the ability to control fire. *Can shoot Megavitamins. ** Can modify their size, from humongous to tiny. *Possesses the Super Sheet. One of Dr. Mario's claoks, it's able to hit enemies with a good amount of damage and reflect many projectiles. He also has variations for it: the Shocking Sheet and the Breezing Sheet. With the Shocking Sheet, Dr. Mario can release electrical arts with the sheet, like electrical shockwaves. With the Breezing Sheet, he can hit enemies with gales and have arts of wind. Other With the Mix Flower, Mario can become any set of forms he wants. The Mix Flower is simply an ability where many can get randomized and free power-ups. Theme/Battle theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQB7i0scxkg Trivia *When Mario optionally returns to the Glitz Pit to fight Rawk Hawk a second time, someone in the crowd yells, "Jumpman! Wait. Who?" Mario's name in Donkey Kong was Jumpman. *Despite a life-size poster measuring at 5'1", crossover artwork shows Sonic the Hedgehog (who stands at 3'3") to be at least two or three inches taller. *The 1993 Nintendo Character Guide classifies Mario's species as homo nintendonus. If this is true, then Mario is technically not the same species as a modern human (Homo sapiens sapiens). *In Mario's earliest years, he was described to be middle aged, though this seems to have been dropped. Although there has never been any kind of confirmation about Mario's age, he was described to be a young 26-year-old in the Japanese version of Mario's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Mario's name was based on Nintendo's landlord, Mario Segale. Segale ran in angrily, demanding overdue rent. After he left, they realized that he was a good guy but could get angry when something does not go his way, and so was "Jumpman", so they changed Jumpman's name to Mario. Category:Humans Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Heroes